


A Lover's Caress

by robots_are_bae (railrunner1)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, a cup of angst, and a gallon of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railrunner1/pseuds/robots_are_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind has a nightmare.<br/>Chromedome is always there to soothe away the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's Caress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ohhhhh!!  
> This is my very first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy 0w0  
> All comments will be appreciated and all kudos will be floundered in.

Chromedome awoke to a small shout from his conjunx. He turned to see Rewind sitting straight up in his berth, visor flaring harshly in the darkness of their shared habsuite. He was trembling so much Chromedome could hear his plating rattling. Sleepiness already forgotten Chromedome stood, turned, and sat next to him on the berth and wrapped his arms around Rewind’s shaking frame. The minibot’s visor began to dim but his shivering didn’t decrease.   
Chromedome then gently reached up and removed Rewind’s face plate as well as his own. Warm lips met trembling ones as he pressed a kiss upon them. A hand reached up and began rubbing soothing circles upon the top of rewind’s helm. Chromedome broke the kiss in favor of resting his chin atop Rewind’s helm and began to stroke his lower back. Chromedome could hear Rewind’s venting slowing down and his shaking gradually decreasing until he was eventually still and calm once more.  
Neither of them spoke for the next few minutes, each being comforted by the other touch. Chromedome was the first to break the silence.  
“Nightmare?” Chromedome asked quietly.  
Rewind just sighed and nodded his head against Chromedome’s chest.  
Chromedome didn’t bother asking what it was about. They had been through this more than once before. If Rewind wished to tell Chromedome what the dream was about then he would. Otherwise he wouldn’t press him unless it was absolutely necessary. Though Rewind usually seemed visibly more relaxed once he got whatever was irking him off his chest.  
“…I,” started Rewind. “Back at the con facility, you remember, back on the… time case adventure.” he tittered quietly. Chromedome chuckled as well. Those two words always helped lighten the mood. “Anyway, back at the con facility I was in Megatron’s place and Megatron was in mine…” Rewind pressed into Chromedome’s embrace and Chromedome squeezed him tighter. “…when I shot him.” Rewind’s visor dimed. “I was pleading for him to stop but my body wouldn’t move and no sounds were coming out of my mouth. You and everyone else were there too and I-I thought that because you all knew me that you would stop him but… no one seemed to care.” He sighed and wrapped his arms around Chromedome’s much larger arm. He then glanced up at him and met his gaze briefly before looking away.  
“Hey,” Chromedome gently grasped Rewind’s chin in his fingers and tilted his helm up to meet his gaze once more. “It’s fine. You’re fine. Everything is fine. And I know you know that.”  
“Yeah, I know,” replied Rewind softly as Chromedome released his hold on his chin to cup his face instead. Rewind leaned into the touch and his visor dimmed. They were both quiet once more, the light from their visors casting long but faint shadows over themselves and everything else in the small room.  
“Do you mind if I laid with you tonight?” asked Rewind.  
“Of course not,” replied Chromedome. “You shouldn’t even feel the need to ask.” He moved to lay on the far side of his berth on his side and patted the space next to him as an invitation to lay next to him.  
Rewind followed and lay down with his back facing Chromedome and stretching his arm out in front of him. Chromedome laid his arm over Rewind’s side and cradled his chest and curled into his frame a bit more so that the two of them were spooning. Rewind pressed into the cuddle and sighed. Chromedome could see the light from his visor beginning to dim and Rewind began to power down once again.  
“See you on the day shift,” Rewind murmured as the blue light from his visor grew weaker and weaker until only the yellow glow from Chromedome’s own visor still shined which was beginning to dim as well. He eventually shut it off completely and let the comforting darkness of sleep claim him.  
“Love you,” muttered Chromedome as he finally slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
